Eu sou sua
by thysss
Summary: “Eu não quis entregar-me... Eu não poderia. Mas no fim eu pude ver que sim, eu não poderia, não poderia viver sem ela”.
1. Chapter 1

_E mais um ano se iniciava e lá estava eu, sentada junto de Rony e Harry no vagão que nos levaria a Hogwarts. Eu estava ali, meu corpo estava ali, mas meus pensamentos estavam longe, havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao nosso redor e nós nem sequer havíamos nos dado conta disso. Nosso último ano em Hogwarts, depois disso tudo mudaria, e ali estávamos como se fosse só mais um ano._

_Senti que Rony me cutucava, provavelmente para saber quão longe eu me encontrava, o ignorei, era mais fácil assim. Desde o ano passado eu sabia dos sentimentos nutridos por Rony sobre mim, e decidi que não iria iludi-lo, era mais fácil ignorá-lo e tentar fazê-lo ver que eu meus sentimentos eram distintos, eu via nele um amigo e não poderia continuar ao seu lado, como sua grande amiga e acabar dando esperança a algo impossível, pelo menos de minha parte._

_Sim, eu tinha certeza de que nada aconteceria, porque meus pensamentos estavam longe, meu coração estava longe e não era Rony que o fazia acelerar a ponto de parecer saltar por minha boca a qualquer momento, até minhas pernas estremecerem e dominar meu pensamento, não era Rony que fazia isso._

_Mas de qualquer jeito isso não importava, não importava quem faria meu coração bater mais rápido, porque eu havia decidido, com todas as minhas forças, esquecê-lo. Eu estava realmente disposta a isso, e assim faria._

Eu a vi passar pelo corredor no trem, e por um segundo até me dispus a chamá-la, eu a queria comigo. Mas ela não passava sozinha, e não era a minha mão que ela segurava.

Wisley.

Argh, meu sangue fervia só de vê-la perto dele, como era possível que Hermione se sujeitasse a tal coisa? Não, meu orgulho ainda fala mais alto. Eu poderia chamá-la, mas o amiguinho dela não concordaria, óbvio que não, e atrás vinha o Potter também, outro que não concordaria. E eu bem conheço essa ladainha toda, Potter e Wisley diriam que ela deveria ficar com eles porque eu sou sempre o vilão da história.

Revirei os olhos, entediado com isso, já parecia tão clichê, tão banal. Era mais fácil ignorá-los, nem que para isso eu tivesse que ignorá-la também.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao castelo eu sentia que iria vomitar, não no sentido literal, mas a verdade é que vê-la sempre ao lado deles, argh, isso me embrulhava o estômago. Potter parecia já saber o que eu sentia, porque em momento algum ele se afastava dela.

Eu sorri encostado a uma pilastra, meu momento chegaria, logo os treinos de quadribol começariam e tanto o Potter quanto o Wisley estariam ocupados demais para ficarem tomando conta de Hermione, não que ela realmente precisasse, e eu teria a minha chance.

No banheiro lavei meu rosto na pia, eu começava a suar, e ao erguer-me meu coração disparou, maneei a cabeça e a imagem desapareceu.

- Está enlouquecendo Malfoy – eu sussurrei para mim mesmo.

Era isso que acabaria acontecendo se continuássemos assim, afastados. Eu enlouqueceria. Ou então eu a enlouqueceria.

E se fosse para enlouquecê-la, que fosse de paixão.

Torturá-la, assim como eu vinha me torturando nos últimos tempos.

Mas para isso um dos dois teria que dar o braço a torcer, esse era o complicado.

Orgulho x Coração. Uma árdua batalha que eu não sabia como acabaria.

_Quando o trem parou meu coração disparou, Hogwarts estava cada vez mais perto e eu sabia o que isso significava. Significava voltar para o castelo, voltar para as aulas, voltar a vê-lo._

_No corredor meu olhar cruzou com o dele, Malfoy, e eu senti estremecer tudo. Oh, ele tinha o poder sobre mim, e só ele não se dava conta disso._

_Ergui meu rosto, tinha de seguir em frente e pronto, tinha ao menos que fingir que tudo estava realmente bem. Rony me sorriu e retribui reprovando a mim mesma por apaixonar-me por alguém que não me dava o menor valor, enquanto ao meu lado havia um homem que saberia me amar e cuidar realmente._

_Coração estúpido._

_Sentei-me entre Harry e Rony, como de costume, na extensa mesa da Grifinória, vendo como eles sorriam e conversavam, brincavam com a comida hora ou outra até os alunos novos chegarem e serem distribuídos para suas casas. Então chegou Gina, eu lhe sorri e ela sorriu de volta, então se afastou, e no fundo eu sabia que ela tinha seus motivos, motivos esses que envolviam Rony._

_Eu o havia feito sofrer, eu sei disso, ela também sabia e reprovava-me por isso._

_Decidi não prolongar muito o jantar, no dia seguinte logo pela manhã teríamos aula e eu não queria me atrasar, além do que, Harry e Rony pareciam bem entretidos em algum assunto sobre quadribol e, de qualquer jeito, eu não conseguia absorver assunto nenhum._

_Apesar de tudo eu continuava pensando nele._

_Na porta ele se aproximou, rindo com aquele tom de sarcasmo tão característico dele, querendo mostrar superioridade frente aos outros, querendo me rebaixar, mas há algum tempo eu havia aprendido que bastava retrucar-lhe para que sua guarda caísse, e isso independia do que eu sentia por Draco._


	2. Chapter 2

_Na porta ele se aproximou, rindo com aquele tom de sarcasmo tão característico dele, querendo mostrar superioridade frente aos outros, querendo me rebaixar, mas há algum tempo eu havia aprendido que bastava retrucar-lhe para que sua guarda caísse, e isso independia do que eu sentia por Draco._

- Indo sem seus seguidores? – eu perguntei, e me arrependi no mesmo instante ao ver a expressão dura dela.

Eu não a queria assim, eu queria vê-la sorrir. Sorrir para mim.

Mas isso parecia apenas um sonho, sonho o qual meu dinheiro não poderia comprar. Talvez eu apenas gostasse de ver que nem tudo pode ser controlado. Ou eu odiava isso.

Dois extremos. Assim como eu e ela.

_- E no que isso te interessa Malfoy?_

Eu odiava quando ela me chamava de Malfoy, não sei por que, mas saindo isso, desse jeito, de seus lábios parecia simplesmente cruel.

- Brigou com o namoradinho? – eu disse e ela soube que eu falava do Wisley. – Não tem porque descontar a sua raiva em mim!

Ergui os braços como se me rendesse, ela apenas bufou.

_- Assim como não tem porque eu perder meu tempo com você._

Ok. Isso doeu. Então ela saiu, furiosa parecia, os passos pesados batendo contra o piso de mármore do castelo.

E eu a vi partir, simples assim.

_Ele sabia como me abordar e irritar, se antes já não me sentia bem, agora ele não estava me ajudando em nada._

_Algumas vezes eu queria apenas arrancar meu coração do peito, acabar com esse sentimento e seguir em frente, erguer o rosto e encará-lo sem que seu olhar me machucasse, retrucá-lo sem sentir que doeria em mim também. Respirar._

_Liberdade._

_Eu estava presa a ele, não sei dizer como cai nisso, nessa armadilha, mas quando eu mesma percebi já era tarde, e eu já estava envolvida demais para sair ilesa. O que me dói é saber que enquanto eu me culpo e me machuco cada vez mais, por culpa dele, ele continua por ai, com garotas diferentes, pouco se importando com quem quer que seja. Não que eu pudesse esperar algo diferente de alguém como ele, afinal ele é um Malfoy. E é isso que eu ganho por sequer imaginar um dia ter algo com ele._

_A sala comunal da Grifinória estava vazia, melhor assim, todos ainda estavam lá embaixo comendo e comemorando a volta as aulas, e só eu aqui, em meu momento depressivo. Maneei a cabeça, era ridículo, até mesmo para mim, que estivesse fazendo isso, mas eu não podia evitar, e agora o caminho de volta parecia longo demais._

_Subi para o dormitório feminino, as malas de todas já estavam ali, não importava, minha cama continuava sendo a mesma de qualquer jeito e arrumei tudo, desarrumei e arrumei novamente procurando algo que pudesse me entreter. Ridículo. Ajeitei tudo de modo perfeccionista e sai em direção ao banheiro feminino, precisava de um banho e depois dormir, quem sabe amanhã tudo não estaria melhor._

_A água quente caia sobre o meu corpo, e eu parecia nem senti-la. Eu não sentia nada._

_Joguei-me na cama e só me lembro de sussurrar seu nome antes de adormecer._

_Eu iria me acabar desse jeito, eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia fazer nada mais para mudar. Então eu me entreguei ao "destino", fosse o que fosse pra ser._

_Simples assim._


	3. Chapter 3

Eu não a vi durante o resto da noite, achei que aquela hora ela estava apenas indo dar uma volta, essa é uma das manias dela, sair para espairecer, creio eu, e voltar minutos, ou até poucas horas depois. Mas dessa vez eu a esperei, todos iam se retirando para suas devidas casas, e eu continuava ali, comendo ou bebendo algo de vez em quando, tentando disfarçar conversando sobre qualquer porcaria, mais meu olhar estava sempre atento a porta, e ela não aparecia.

Fui um dos últimos a me retirar, até alguns professores já haviam ido, menos Snape, não, ele não sairia deixando algum aluno da Sonserina para trás, eu sempre soube disso. Foi ao encará-lo que eu percebi que deveria me cuidar mais, disfarçar mais, Snape sempre foi calado, mas atencioso, eu tenho noção disso.

E se Snape souber, até que meu pai saiba demoraria no máximo um dia. Isso sendo otimista.

Ótimo Draco, olhe a roubada em que se meteu! Apaixonar-se por alguém como Hermione Granger pode trazer muitas consequencias, eu que nunca havia parado para pensar.

Apaixonar-se.

Retorci meu rosto em uma careta, nunca havia pensado nisso. Argh. Eu tinha repulsa de qualquer coisa que envolvesse amor.

Joguei-me em minha cama, e fechei os olhos, troquei de posição uma e outra vez quando todos já dormiam, mas eu não conseguia dormir, bastava fechar os olhos para que a imagem dela aparecesse. Hermione iria me enlouquecer!

_Um mês de aula eu não havia melhorado nem me animado. Pelo contrário._

_Hagrid ainda nos dava aula, e eu não estava animada para uma aula dele. Harry e Rony andavam na frente conversando de novo sobre quadribol, revirei os olhos, homens, só falam de coisas assim. E pareciam animados, mas eu não me importava._

_Deixei que continuassem na frente, e sem perceber fui ficando cada vez mais para trás._

_- Deixando seus amiguinhos irem assim na frente é? – eu ouvi Draco dizer, ergui o rosto e ali estava ele, em cima da árvore._

_Ele pulou e caiu na minha frente, de pé, como se fizesse isso com muita frequência. Revirei os olhos dando um passo para trás, mas ele acompanhou esse passo e eu pude sentir seu perfume. Respirei fundo deliciando-me com sua fragrância e maneei a cabeça._

_- Sai do caminho Draco – murmurei._

Ela me chamar de Draco já foi um grande avanço, melhor do que nas vezes anteriores em que me chamava apenas de Malfoy, seco e com asco.

- Mal começou a aula eu você já está assim estressadinha? – olhei para os lados, não havia ninguém ali, então segurei seus pulsos forçando-a a encarar-me.

- E você já está assim metidinho? – ela perguntou com o rosto erguido, confiante. – Ah – ela levou a mão a boca como se estivesse surpresa e eu sorri, um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto. – Como pude esquecer, você já é assim por natureza!

- Quanto ódio Hermione querida – eu murmurei e ela corou.

E me pareceu encantador vê-la com as bochechas coradas, como essas garotinhas de colegial.

- Cale-se Draco – ela murmurou e eu sorri.

Essa era a minha deixa.

- Cale-me Hermione – eu respondi.

E não lhe dei chance de retrucar, prensando-a contra a árvore fiz o que tinha vontade desde o ano passado, minha boca se apossou da dela e minhas mãos afrouxaram o agarre em seus pulsos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Minhas pernas estremeceram e eu não pensava, não reagia, só sentindo o gosto bom de sua boca na minha, Draco me levaria ao delírio sem nem piscar. Mas eu precisava reagir, não podia deixar que ele me agarrasse assim, quando desse vontade, como se eu estivesse sempre ali a sua mercê. Aproveitei que Draco soltou meus pulsos e pus as mãos em seu peito para logo empurrá-lo para longe._

_- Nunca mais faça isso!_

_E sai correndo, a aula estaria começando._

_E no caminho repetia a mim mesma o quão estúpida havia sido, o melhor era que ele não me obedecesse. Ah, eu morreria por ter outro beijo seu, agora mais do que nunca._

Maneei a cabeça a vendo partir, um sorriso surgiu no canto de meus lábios, enquanto ainda podia sentir o gosto dos lábios dela, quentes e doces, carnudos, encaixados perfeitamente em minha boca.

- Nunca mais faça isso – ela disse para logo sair correndo para a tal aula que teríamos.

Sorri abaixando a cabeça, seu colar havia caído no chão, o peguei e encarei por um instante, tinha em mãos um motivo para vê-la novamente. E se ela pensava que eu nunca mais faria isso, ah, Hermione estava completamente enganada!

Olhei para os lados, não havia ninguém ali. Sorri satisfeito, era melhor mesmo que ninguém soubesse por enquanto.

Cheguei de fininho na área que nos havia sido destinada, um campo aberto, e lá estava o grandão, Hagrid, e ao seu lado outro de seus monstros, dessa vez era um dragão, um filhote de dragão melhor dizendo. Ri vendo o pequeno animal andar de modo desajeitado.

- Ria Malfoy – Potter disse com sarcasmo. – Tão inofensivo, não é?

Maneei a cabeça rindo com descaso e caminhei até ao seu lado, não ao lado de Potter, mas sim para o lado dela, de modo disfarçado, como se estivesse indo peitar o Potter, e aposto que todos acreditaram.

- Aposto que você não o encara – eu disse para o Potter, mas de soslaio meu olhar caia sobre ela.

- Vá você Potter – eu retruquei como se fosse um garotinho.

O pequeno dragão soltou um gritinho, muito irritante, e isso a assustou, fazendo Hermione, inconscientemente agarrar minha mão. Eu sorri e dei um passo em sua direção.

- Não precisa arranjar desculpas para me agarrar – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, e tenho certeza de que só ela ouviu. – Agarre-me quando quiser – disparei a vendo arregalar os olhos.

- Cale-se Malfoy!


	5. Chapter 5

_Mandei que ele se calasse, mas no fundo tudo que eu queria era agarrá-lo, agarrá-lo de verdade dessa vez, não só por causa do susto de um filhote._

_ O vi andar em direção ao filhote de dragão e maneei a cabeça, Draco não havia pego o início da explicação e certamente queria se mostrar o valente perto de um dragão, mesmo sem saber o quão perigoso aquele animalzinho poderia ser._

_ Meu coração disparou, eu tenho noção disso, porque ele causa isso comigo. E sim, eu senti medo naquele momento, medo pelo que aquele animal poderia lhe fazer. Minha vontade foi de gritar para que ele se afastasse, chamá-lo e protegê-lo, mas minha voz não saia. Não me mexia._

_ E meu coração disparou de vez ao ver como o pequeno animalzinho ia para cima de Draco, e Hagrid não fazia nada sequer para detê-lo, logo Draco estava no chão com o braço arranhado e um filete de sangue já escorrendo._

_ - Leve-o Hagrid – eu gritei saindo de meu estado de transe._

_ Hagrid maneou a cabeça e revirou os olhos antes de pegar Draco, sem cuidado nenhum, para levá-lo a enfermaria._

_ - Dispensados – Hagrid avisou e saiu._

_ Eu havia ficado nervosa depois de vê-lo no chão, meu coração ainda disparava, e num ato de puro costume procurei meu colar para segurá-lo, passei a mão em meu colo e pescoço, nada, não estava ali. Fechei os olhos lembrando-me de que havia saído do quarto com ele em meu pescoço, mas agora ele não estava. Impossível._

_ Malfoy._

_ Lembrei de como suas mãos passearam por meu pescoço e corri o caminho de volta, indo até a árvore em que havíamos nos beijado, procurei ao redor e por todo caminho, nem sinal de minha corrente._

_ - Merda – esbravejei batendo na árvore._

_ - Irritada? – era Gina que me perguntava._

_ - Sim – retruquei seca._

_Desde a primeira noite Gina não havia falado comigo, então não seria eu a ceder, sendo que nem sequer sabia o que tanto a incomodava, eu não havia mais dado motivo nenhum a Rony para gostar de mim, se ele ainda gosta eu não podia fazer nada._

_ - Achei que você estaria na enfermaria – ela disse e eu pude, visivelmente, notar o tom de sarcasmo em sua voz._

_ Encarei-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada e a mão na cintura e bufei._

_ - O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_ - Draco foi para lá, não foi? – ela perguntou em seu mesmo tom._

_ - E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

_ A pergunta que eu queria fazer era o que ela sabia dessa história entre eu e Draco, mas me calei, não me entregaria assim, tão na cara._

_ - Não finja Hermione – ela retrucou seca e se pôs ereta para encarar-me de frente. – Não para mim! Eu vi como você e Draco se beijavam essa manhã, aqui mesmo, antes da aula. Eu vi como ele falava com você e você lhe dava trela. Não seja falsa agora, eu já sei que há algo entre vocês!_

_ - Não há nada – eu disse revirando os olhos. – Mas está claro que você não vai acreditar em mim!_

_ - Até quando você continuar mentindo para o meu irmão? – ela me perguntou, pegando-me completamente despreparada, fingindo que eu não havia dito nada. – Ele ainda tem esperanças de ter algo com você! E enquanto você não disser um não bem grande na cara dele, Rony continuará nutrindo sentimentos por você._

_ - Eu não tenho culpa quanto a isso – tentei me defender, mas ela não parecia disposta a sequer me ouvir, muito menos acreditar._

_ - Você o ilude, essa amizade toda, ele acha que é algo mais! – ela maneou a cabeça e suspirou. – Você não entenderia._

_ E saiu dali._

_ Saiu dali muito enganada, porque eu não tive coragem de lhe confessar que eu bem sei o que é isso, e pior, nem amizade eu tenho, porque Draco nos odeia, todos da Grifinória, ainda mais eu sendo filha de trouxas. Gina não tem nem ideia do que eu realmente sinto, do que realmente está acontecendo. Quisera eu não ter nem ideia._

_ Quisera eu._

Aquele monstrinho de merda não fez nada além de um arranhão, meio profundo, eu sei, mas não era o fim do mundo. Disseram que ele possuía veneno em suas garras, como uma maneira de se proteger, bom, eu não senti nada.

Agora ali estava eu, deitado em uma das camas da enfermaria, sozinho, com o braço esquerdo enfaixado, e o colar dela na mão direita. Sorri mexendo o medalhão entre meus dedos, era um medalhão de Hogwarts, ela o havia ganhado de Minerva no ano passado por mérito, típico de Hermione conseguir as coisas assim.

Não via a hora de sair dali e poder vê-la, provocá-la.

Em breve Hermione saberia que eu estava com seu colar, só demoraria um tempinho para que eu o devolvesse a ela. O tempo que eu julgasse necessário.

Levou uma semana para que eu saísse, segundo a enfermeira substituta eu havia ficado em observação por esses dias apenas por garantia.

E por incrível que pareça, meu pai não apareceu nem mandou ninguém, foi então que lembrei, com nostalgia, que ele estava por ai, foragido, talvez morto. Maneei a cabeça, nessas férias, mesmo que sozinho, eu tinha aprendido a não confiar nele, depois de muito tempo, eu finalmente abri os olhos. E eu sei que não foi tarde demais.

Mas agora ele nada tinha haver com isso, com minha história, e sim Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

_Só Deus sabe o quanto me contive para não entrar ali, encarava a porta fechada e meu coração disparava, não havia ninguém por perto, eu escolhia sempre vir pela noite, a capa de invisibilidade de Harry me era muito útil ultimamente, mas faltava coragem para chegar perto de Draco e abraçá-lo, enquanto minha vontade era de me jogar sobre seu corpo e beijá-lo até ficarmos sem ar._

_ Uma noite, a primeira em que ele passou na enfermaria, eu entrei, coberta pela capa de invisibilidade sentei-me no chão de frente para sua cama e fiquei a observá-lo por outras, creio eu, e cada dia convencia-me mais e mais de que o amava. O que me fez estranhar foi ver meu colar em sua mão, franzi o cenho, mas me contive, Draco não poderia saber que estive ali. Eu só esperaria ele melhorar para tirar essa história a limpo._

_ Eu o vi dormir e lhe mandei um beijo antes de sair, em surdina._

_ Nas outras noites me contive, parada na porta apenas ouvia a movimentação e garantia que Draco estivesse sozinho. Tudo bem que eu era orgulhosa demais para ir e declarar-me para ele, mas o que eu tenho de orgulhosa tenho de ciumenta, e não permitiria que nenhuma das amiguinhas dele resolvesse fazer uma festinha._

_ E me surpreendeu saber que nenhuma delas se aproximava durante a noite, só em intervalos, volta e meia um de seus amigos ia lá._

_ Mais alguns dias e Draco já estava de volta as aulas, o que me fazia sorrir e prestar mais atenção as aulas, ele estava ali, onde eu poderia vê-lo e admirá-lo._

_ E principalmente, nas aulas Gina não estava presente, e isso me fazia respirar mais tranquila. Uma e outra vez a peguei me observando de longe, e eu sei que ela me vigiava apenas para saber se eu estava com Draco ou não, saber por quanto tempo eu continuaria fazendo seu irmão sofrer._

_ Mas Gina não sabia da história a metade, ela não sabia que no mesmo dia em que conversei com ela, mais pela noite, fui falar com Rony, e lhe disse que não rolaria nada entre nós dois porque meu coração já pertencia a outro. No início ele não quis aceitar, e logo começou a querer saber quem era, eu apenas lhe garanti que não era Harry quem eu amava, pois se fosse eu estaria morta agora por estar fazendo-o sofrer, e Gina também, já que eu sei que ela é louca por Harry. Não foi fácil nossa conversa, mas ele aceitou. Ele tinha que aceitar._

_ Naquela noite em especial eu estava incontrolável, Draco sequer dirigia a palavra a mim e eu tentava ao máximo evitá-lo, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil então decidi me esconder, meti-me na biblioteca em um dos corredores mais afastados, não havia mais ninguém por ali, peguei um dos livros de ficção que costumava ler nas férias e ajeite-me em uma das mesas para começar a lê-lo, foi então que vi o folder sobre a mesa, o baile de inverno estava chegando e depois as férias, e eu mal podia acreditar que o ano já estava acabando._

_ Joguei o papel para o lado, provavelmente não iria participar esse ano, não estava com saco para isso. Respirei fundo entregando-me a leitura, perdendo-me em meus próprios pensamentos._

Sorri vendo como Hermione segurava o livro e o lia, atenta a cada detalhe, suas sobrancelhas ora ou outra franziam de modo encantador quando ela não entendia direito o que lia, e isso ultimamente parecia ocorrer constantemente, o que me fez prender o riso, e ao abaixar a cabeça vi o folder, reconhecendo-o, Hermione havia pego um desses a pouco tempo. Baile de Inverno.

Um sorriso formou-se no canto de meus lábios e toquei meu bolso, o colar dela ainda estava ali e isso me fez franzir o cenho, talvez esse colar não tivesse importância nenhuma a ela já que eu não havia ouvido nada a respeito dela estar procurando-o. Mas não importava, se o colar não interessava a ela, interessaria a mim e pronto.

Deixei-o em meu bolso e pus o folder também para mais tarde saber onde poderia conseguir os convites. Dessa vez eu estava decidido, eu a levaria ao baile.

Ergui o rosto e vi a prataria ali exposta, meu reflexo estava refletido em um grande escudo de prata que havia sido usado há ano atrás, e naquele instante eu não me reconheci, não era possível que fosse eu ali, tão mudado, meu orgulho sendo reduzido cada vez mais e meu coração sendo ouvido. Hermione havia mesmo mexido comigo.

Sem querer chutei uma pilha de livros que estava no chão, e isso obviamente chamou sua atenção. Eu a vi fechar o livro rapidamente e se por de pé para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Tinha de ser você – ela resmungou revirando os olhos. – Tropeçando no próprio orgulho Draco?

E a mania dela de me chamar de Draco continuava, e eu gostava disso, só ela me chama de Draco.

- Só se for no seu Hermione – eu disse com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – E você? Testando a própria inteligência?

- Pena que não posso retrucar do mesmo modo – ela respondeu e eu gargalhei. Ultimamente Hermione estava com a língua cada vez mais afiada para o meu lado.

E eu gostava disso.

- Duvidando Hermione? – perguntei me aproximando dela, e sorri ao ver que ela não tinha para onde ir, atrás dela uma estante de livros. Eu a estava cercando, perfeito. – Agora me diga, sentiu saudade?


	7. Chapter 7

_Segurei-me para não suspirar, oh, a vontade de dizer que senti saudades, que quase morri de saudades. Oh, por pouco não me joguei em seus braços, se ele sequer soubesse._

_ Ele deu um passo para a frente me prensando contra a estante e eu sorri imaginando o que viria a seguir. Querendo que acontecesse logo._

_ - Então – ele murmurou com a boca próxima demais de meu ouvido. – Você não me respondeu! Sentiu saudades?_

_ Senti como minhas bochechas coravam e me segurei novamente para não suspirar. Não! Eu me manteria forte, pelo menos em sua frente._

_ Mas internamente sentia vontade de gritar para que Draco andasse logo e me beijasse, do jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Do jeito dele._

Sorri passando meus lábios em seu ouvido, sussurrando em seu ouvido, ciente do estrago que poderia fazer. Mas Hermione não cedia de jeito algum, pelo contrário, mantinha-se ali, firme, me encarando, o corpo prensado contra a estante.

Pelo menos não me afastara, isso já era grande coisa.

Dei um selinho e senti como as mãos dela, que até então estavam se segurando em uma prateleira, ficavam moles e caídas do lado do corpo. Seria só questão de tempo para que ela me agarrasse.

Ilusão a minha, ela não o fez, só manteve-se ali, piscando os olhos lentamente e me observando. Dei outro selinho, e a reação dela continuou igual. Por Deus, como podia manter-se tão forte?

_Por Deus, por quanto tempo mais ele me testaria?_

_ Não era fácil manter-me forte quando minhas mãos contorciam-se por agarrá-lo pelos cabelos e grudá-lo ao meu corpo. Mas não, Draco Malfoy tinha que ter tudo ao seu jeito, fazendo-me esperar, querendo me enlouquecer._

_ Mas se ele pensava que assim eu cederia, estava muito enganado!_

_ Creio eu._

Oh! Eu não podia mais me controlar, que se danasse todo meu auto controle, minhas provocações e o auto controle dela, que fosse tudo ao inferno e não retornasse! Eu a queria e pronto. Assim que não me aguentei mais e pus as mãos em sua cintura colando-a mais ao meu corpo, se é que isso era possível, meus beijos começaram em seu pescoço e eu a senti amolecer, seu controle se esvaindo quase que por completo. Logo meus lábios tomaram os seus e tudo foi para o espaço de vez. A abracei, a senti passar as mãos em minha nuca agarrando-me pelo pescoço. Nada mais importava, só a entrega.

E que aquele momento se tornasse eterno.

Nem eu e nem ela ousou dizer algo, e eu tinha noção do porque, não iríamos arriscar acabar com o momento, eu não poderia falar algo e arriscar acabar com tudo, porque falar seria recobrar a consciência, e era melhor não. Que continuássemos assim!

Não sabia mais o que era tempo nem quanto havia passado, não me importava, só me importava o agora, e o meu agora era tê-la entre meus braços.

Gemi ao separar nossos lábios, isso quando o ar já nos faltava, e a vi manear a cabeça também frustrada, isso me fez sorrir, mesmo que aos poucos eu ia conquistando-a.


	8. Chapter 8

_Seus olhos fixos no meu. O mundo parou. Meus olhos fixos nos seus. Nada mais importava._

- Boa noite – sussurrei e me afastei.

Não queria tê-lo feito, mas mais alguns instantes e perderia totalmente a noção de meus atos, o controle, e isso significaria acabar com tudo, apressar as coisas nunca era a melhor solução. Não importava o quão frustrada Hermione fosse ficar isso ela superaria, mas se eu começasse a tocá-la, como eu realmente queria, ah, ai ela não me perdoaria, porque depois que eu começasse só algo muitíssimo forte, ou grave, me faria parar.

Então eu sai, a deixei ali, paralisada, e fui para o meu quarto.

A cada instante eu me convencia de que fora o certo. Eu sabia que sim.

_Matá-lo seria pouco agora! Como pôde sair assim? Maneei a cabeça recobrando os sentidos, não, Draco estava me enlouquecendo._

_ O que havíamos feito? E ainda mais assim, em um local público!_

_ Minhas bochechas coraram e mais do que depressa peguei o livro que lia e corri, precisava trancar-me, como se fosse realmente possível num quarto conjunto, em meu canto e sossegar._

_ Nessa noite Draco me fez sentir coisas até então desconhecidas. Coisas que estavam adormecidas até então e que eu teria de adormecer novamente, essa era a parte difícil._

Uma semana. Duas.

E agora eu finalmente tinha os convites para o baile em minhas mãos e sabia o que fazer com eles. Sorrateiramente entrei na sala, enquanto todos estavam no intervalo, o material dela estava ali, os livros fechados e a bolsa do lado, peguei o envelope e o pus dentro do primeiro livro fazendo questão de deixar uma pontinha para fora para que Hermione soubesse que havia algo ali.

Então sai da sala, como se nada estivesse acontecendo e pronto. Agora só me restava esperar.

_Eu o vi saindo, Draco pensa que não, mas eu o vi se aproximar, vi como colocava algo em meu livro e saia tentando não ser visto. Sorri pensando no que poderia ter sido deixado ali, mas confesso que nada se igualava ao que ele realmente havia deixado. Oh, o baile, Draco me levaria ao baile._

_ Obviamente eu já tinha meu vestido, mamãe havia me mandado de Londres e era tão perfeito, uma noite perfeita._

Pela fresta da porta eu a vi com os convites, ela sorria realmente e eu sorri também, aquilo só podia ser um sinal de que ela havia gostado dos convites, era como se ela estivesse me dizendo sim indiretamente.

Ótimo. Primeira parte do que eu queria estava pronto e indo certo, agora eu só tinha de me encarregar do resto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mais tarde ele veio falar comigo, ajustamos tudo para o baile, ele me traria uma flor e colocaria em meu pulso, só ai saberiam quem era meu par, e claro, quem era o par dele. Havíamos preferido assim._

_ Quando a grande noite chegou, eu esperei que todos, ou quase todos, descessem para só então eu descer. Apareci no degrau do topo e sorri, Draco me esperava no fim da escada, e em outro canto Rony e Harry me olhavam tentando entender quem seria meu par, eu sorria e meus olhos não conseguiam se afastar dos de Draco. Foi o suficiente para que eles entendessem._

_ Sorrateiramente eles saíram, e eu não me importei porque Draco sim me importava, eu o queria. Desci com classe, mas com pressa também, não queria correr o risco de deixá-lo escapar. Estendi meu pulso assim que ele se aproximou e todos viram, abismados, como Draco colocava a flor em meu pulso._

_ Pronto, não havia mais segredos._

_ Em um canto Gina me encarava negando com a cabeça, então eu tive certeza de que Rony havia saído. Mas nessa noite não me importava._

_ Nós dançamos e pela primeira vez desde que tudo começara, eu tinha certeza de que estava com o verdadeiro Draco, sem disfarces nem nada do tipo. Isso era bom, ele parecia não se importar por eu ser quem sou, assim como eu não me importava por ele ser Draco Malfoy._

- Vem – eu a puxei para um canto, prensando-a na parede e meus lábios roçaram nos seus. – Eu venho esperando por meses pra te ter comigo – eu sussurrei vendo como os olhos dela brilhavam, eu soube que ela também queria.

Imediatamente a puxei para as masmorras, uma das salas da Sonserina, ninguém estaria lá a essa hora, de qualquer jeito, eu tranquei a porta e voltei a beijá-la.

Minhas mãos percorreram seu corpo e com delicadeza tirei seu vestido, eu sabia que ela precisaria dele para ir embora, só por isso eu o fazia, senão já teria arrancado e jogado longe aquele monte de panos.

Meu corpo encaixando-se ao dela num movimento perfeito, seus olhos se fecharam e eu soube que a pressão era forte, mas em momento algum ela me pediu para parar.

- Você é minha – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu sou sua – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, suas unhas cravando em meus ombros.

Eu não quis entregar-me... Eu não poderia. Mas agora eu pude ver que sim, eu não poderia, não poderia viver sem ela.

_Sem mais segredos. Sem mais medos_

_ Draco havia mostrado a todos que realmente estávamos juntos, ele não havia se importado com os comentários e eu não precisava de mais nada além disso._

_ Agora sem medo algum eu podia dizer com certeza que pertencia a ele._


End file.
